thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
In this game, you have a Quest Journal: There are four sections: All Quests, Active Quests, Failed Quests and Completed Quests. The journal resets itself each time that you end the current chapter (or the prologue). __TOC__ Prologue Mostly written in jest, apparently. Recover Your Power Re-gather everything that was stolen (3 sticks) Gather an Army Recruit soldiers to fight for you (3 sticks) Build a Harem Select the finest women from all the realms (3 sticks) Incubus King Rematch Take revenge and claim your destiny (5 sticks) Defeat the King Attempt to defeat the Incubus King (1 stick) See the detailed walkthrough. Chapter 1 Introspection Reevaluate life (5 sticks). This quest is part of the main plot (it gets more objectives as you advance the game) and cannot be completed before the end of this chapter. Mushroom Collecting Let Tal collect mushrooms (in reality you can collect more mushrooms after Tal's demise). There are two tiers on this quest: 1st you get a pair of Gloves and 500 Sx. Mushroom Locations: *One is north and east from the start (kill everything in your path). *Second is next to a bridge (near the ambush site). *Last is near the cave entrance. 2nd you get a Silk Whip and 500 Sx. You can only get these after you kill the Chosen One. Also, some enemies will respawn, kill them for extra XP and SX. Mushroom Locations: * One is above the skeleton. * Other is near the area to the south near campfire (when you converse with Yarra, after the Wendis dream). * Last can be found near the place where you drop the boulders (to the right side of the cliff). Chosen Assignment Fulfill obligations with the Church of Ivala (1 stick). Detailed walkthrough. Make Simon an Incubus King He knows he wants to (2 sticks). To convince Simon, you have to: *Talk with the old woman near the recent graves. *Talk with the soldier patrolling inside the church. After that interact with other characters to get a feel how the things are (in a word: badly). *Have sex with Yarra (interact with the bed in Simon's house). *Have sex with Qum D'umpe. After that go to talk with Simon again. Gain Economic Power Earn a foothold in the merchant world (3 sticks). Very straightforward quest you only have to follow the plot. During the Find a viable partner section you have the option to gain or lose some Relationship Points. Megail's Deal Fulfill Megail's conditions (2 sticks). You need 50,000 PRoN plus something rare. You can get as much as 65000 PRoN if you do all the sidequestsAka's request is not necessary for this one, but gives you a great weapon for Aka plus it improves your relationship with Aka. described below plus a little secret job. Aka Request Help Aka create a custom knife (2 sticks). The first step is buying the raw material (ore) from a distributor. *You can buy the ore in the Armor shop for 750 Sx. *You can buy the ore in the potions shop for 1500 Sx (curiously you can't get it from the blacksmith's son). After that you have to forge it in the weapons shop, talking with the blacksmith (it will cost you 500 Sx). And you have to enchant it. This time you have again to make a choice: *The magic shop (the enchantment costs 1500 Sx). *The Academy (the enchantment costs 2000 Sx). *The Jewelry store (the enchantment costs 2500 Sx) And voilà you have a Custom Knife and some RP with Aka. The Stineford Mine Help Hilstara purify the mine (2 sticks). Once you arrive to the barrier, you can't carry on until you complete Simon's Daughter quest. See the Robin page if you have any trouble acquiring it. Once you have Robin in your party, she will lift the barrierYyou could no longer exit the mine, so I suggest that you do so with a rested party: regardless Robin will spend part of her Mana reserve.. Defeat the rest of the normal enemies and the boss to conclude it. Simon's Daughter Spend time with Robin (2 sticks). Pretty straightforward. Remember to equip Robin with the Shining Sceptre if you got it in the prologue. If you have troubles beating the final boss, you can check the Boss mini-guide. You get 5000 PRoN (and a speech & sanctimonious sermon from some administrative guy). Robin's Education Finish Robin's potion license (1 sticks). You have to gather 4 ingredients: Mana Shrooms, Thaumaturgic Mold, Pailing Leaves and Sarxite substitutive. Locations: *The Mana Shrooms are in the left side of the pond. *The Paling Leaves can be found (after a fight) in the north-east side. *The Thaumaturgic Mold can be found in the Succubi Tower (talk to the Succubi in the dormitory). *The Sarxite substitutive (Corrupted Webbing) can be found in the infested house in the Slums (in the shining table). Return to Robin's room and chat with her to proceed to the brewing. The only remaining choice is if you want to sell the potions (you get 5000 PRoN) or you keep them (you get 12 potions of various types). In the long run, the former is probably the best choice. Yarra's Request Something is wrong in Stineford (1 sticks). To start this quest, you have to check the sewer entrance in the Slums. Yarra will ask you for time to reflect. Talk to her in in your room after you have slept there. Check again the sewer and you will have access to underground dungeon. Among other things, you will find there, among other things a Shining Sword (a collectible item) and a Mage pin. Some of the enemies (the Murkles for instance) have an Attack that Silence your party members (both the Mage Pin and the Slave Pin grants immunity to that state). Interact with all the Succubi to get your rewards: allies, Relationship Points to both Yarra (10) and Qum (5), access to various specialized stores and 2500 PRoN. Slavery in Stineford Assist Carina in fighting slavery (1 stick). Go to the warehouse in the Slums (it has a wood door). Take care of all the thugs and their boss. Talk to Carina to get your reward: 2500 PRoN & brownie points with her. Orcent's problem Help Orcent find a partner (1 stick). You first find Orcent and his band when you're first arriving to the Stineford region. They have been used by some unscrupulous humans as a front to commit atrocities and go unpunished. After you punish the real guilty people talk to him to get a new ally (and a small army). In a posterior visit you can dominate two groups of orcs Gives you a boost on your stats and XP. or kill them If you take this option you weaken your new army.. Talk to the maid (Lucy) in The Gilded Lilly that moves around. She lives in a sexual slavery and is ready for anything. Talk to her again and visit Orcent at the farm. You receive 5000 PRoN (after a conversion) for your efforts (hah!). I wish that they will live happily ever after but, this is Sierra's world so we will have to wait and see. Journey to Yihilin Reach Yhilin and continue work (3 sticks). Pretty straightforward. See the walkthrough for more details and info. Stop Ivastan's Plan Stop the plan before it's too late (3 sticks). I'm doing a very detailed description here of all the necessary steps, because I had played various times and not always remember where I have to go next. My suggestion, is that you only check this section if your lose your way. After the conversations with Megail's employee and her, follow Simon's suggestion and start looking for clues in the outskirts. There is a distinguished gentleman which seems to have more than a few issues with Reval, which gives you some news regarding Reval's new personnel. Talk too with the head of the various mercenaries groups: the Dusty HordeA very pleasant people indeed!, the AriGarda Courteous, by very strict about codes and honor, so no information is forthcoming. and the Iron Cudgel Which gives you some news about the Redlights.. After this last conversation, Simon concludes that the next step is a smuggler characterIt won't be the last time that the party, complete or not, has dels with him.. You can find him in the Merchant's Quarter (natural place for a smuggler) and once more Yarra's seductive skills save the day. After a little Succubus action, he spills the beans: The next place to visit is the Miners, where you find a disenchanted former Reval's guard. He tells you that Reval has new friends in high places, but he didn't have access to any sensible info. Fortunately, he points you to the next piece of the puzzle: Hank, a drunkard that used to keep an eye on Reval's ladies. He can be found lying on the ground and he is not in a cooperative mode. It really doesn't matter to Hilstara. After a friendly chat, he confirms that Reval's new allies are nobles. He doesn't know of which faction but they are against the Queen. As Simon has no access to the Queen, he decides to visit an old friend who maybe could give him an in: the High Priestess Sarai. So you should know where to go next. Pay real attention to the following conversation because it's brilliant (and hilarious). The most relevant part is the warning about a dangerous mageFrom Renthnor, the same continent when Reval's trainers are coming from.. Now, if you are a dangerous amoral mage involved in a plot against the Crown, against who would you go? If you are thinking the soldiers, you're right. Now, where the soldiers go when they are off-duty? To the Pub in the Court sector, because that fine establishment is reserved for their exclusive use. Hidden, you observe impotent the events and learn various things. First, the target's name is Trin. More pertinent to the quest, she can (and had) create duplicates of the guards. The clock is ticking now! You have to locate her ASAP. You check in the Miners' Juction: zero. In the Cathedral: zero. Nothing in the Merchant Quarter either. What about the Outskirts? Bingo! After a very revealing conversation, slightly uncomfortable for the party, she gives you the final piece: the map with the secret hidden entrance to the palace. If you want to do any kind of purchase, now is the moment to do so. When you're ready talk to the wagon driver to proceed with the dungeon part. About the dungeon part, check the Scion Boss' page if you have any troubles with him. The rest shouldn't cause any kind of trouble. Noble figurines Locate family figurines (1 stick). You get this quest by talking with a blue-haired girl in the Court area. She asks for your help to locate some lost heirlooms. You will find them during Megail's rescue, but there is a caveat. They will appear (or not) based on your performance avoiding the Unmen and UnwomenSource.. Your reward consists of a variable amount of SxIn function of the number of figurines that you find inside the red chest. I think that the maximun is 3000 Sx (three figurines). and the acknowledgment of a beautiful damsel. Who can ask for moreIt also increases slightly your social score, according to this message.? Merchant trouble Deal with Megail's problems (2 sticks). The meeting with Reval is pretty straightforward. Simply you have to follow the events and react to them. See the Secrets page for more details. Finding Megail is a bit trickier. First, be a man and confront Janine (and others) about your mistake with Megail. After that, go to your room and you will have a chat with Riala. She will tell you that she has located Reval but she needs divine help to move you there. As you have to cross the Court zone to got the Cathedral, now it's a good moment to talk with the blue-haired girl of the above quest. Meet Sarai at the Cathedral and have a heart to heart with herIt gives a lot of background information on who is Sarai and her motivations.. After you have completed this step, talk to Riala outside your room and you will be teleported to the houseremember to rest before you go there, it's a challenging dungeon.. See the relevant part of the walkthrough from a guide to the dungeon and its enemies. Chapter 2 Preparations See the relevant part of the walkthrough. Lost Merchandise Goods have been lost in the gorge of Rebel's Pass (1 stick). Pretty straightforward. Talk to the red-haired guy at the Pub in the Noble District of Stineford to start it. Go to the Rebel's Pass, recover the goods and talk to the guy again. Reward: 5000 Sx and 5 days in time travel. Impending Horde Stop the orc horde from attacking the Watchtowers (3 sticks). As the captain of the guard of the Feroholm says: Prophetic words indeed. Just when the people were hoping for a long period of rest and training (and adapting to the presence of both Altina and Varia), the Lunatic Maniac Incubus King has important strategical considerationsKidding!, he wants a crownjob o_o O_O 0_0!!! to invade Ardoheim. Sadly, he has at least one competent subordinate, Iris, that already has a plan to proceed. As a consolation, Riala has the time to warn you to prepare and gather your forces to defeat it's vanguard (which is small but fast). More bad news. To avoid dooming Simon's long-term plans by attracting attention, he can't try to get control of the opposing forces. That only leaves the old fashioned way. Fortunately, Riala can help with the gathering of all your forces (including your mercenaries, if you invested in them). But the omens are not good. See the relevant part of the walkthrough to learn more about the preparations and the scouting necessary. Once you are done with the scouting, you will find an Armor (similar to the one that you can find in the Optional Dungeon?), that could amplify your power. But a better approach seems to be using it for the Doomed King plan. Even more importantly: That task befalls on the young shoulders of Robin. Meanwhile, Iris has another trick in her sleeve: a seed of corruption. Carina, overconfident in her own abilities and power, decides to tackle it on. Simon tries to stop her, but he can't. After Carina joins the party, you can touch base with your girls. Rest and talk with Riala when you're ready. In function on how many forces you have collected, you will get more or less rewards. After that there is an optional sex scene if you had a good enough result in the battle. Sadly, Iris has a second fragment ready to strike. Observe how the situation unfoldsThere are no more decisions to make.. Explosives Find Varia and acquire her explosives (3 sticks). See the section West Forest Delgar for a detailed walkthrough. Introspection Reevaluate life (5 sticks). Economic concerns Go to Aram and consolidate resources (3 sticks). See the section Megail's Path for a detailed walkthrough. Aka's Condition Find any way to improve Aka's health (2 sticks). In function on how much of this quest you had of Aka's condition drains between 5-20% of her health per round. So it's in your best interests to complete this quest as soon as you can. To start this quest check the Palace's library (see the Secrets page for more details), talk with Robin (follow the secret passage from the throne room and you will find her and the big armor in a room nearby), she will try to help you and suggest that you speak with Yarra. Speak with her and talk with Robin again. Gain access to the House Rose library and after you have found the right book, return to the palace and talk to Robin in her room. After the sex scene (despite appearances you aren't cured yet), you have to consult a religious library (go visit Sarai at the Cathedral). After that, return to Robin's room, interact twice with Robin (first for a sex scene, second to perform the ritual) to complete this quest. Both Robin and Altina will have their Mana reserves depleted after that, so you should rest. Yhilin Preparations Prepare Yhilini for invasion (3 sticks). Assist the poorest section of the city: talk twice with the (elected!) Elder of the Elves in the lower town and talk with the barman at the Queen's loyalists bar,it has the same banner that decorates the Queen's rooms, if your Altina is following the Reshaped route or talk with the barman at the Kingsmen's bar, if you didn't recruit her or if she has been changed to a cockwhore. It's necessary to talk with the Elder again to mark this section as completed. Investigate House Rose: pretty straightforward and without any difficulties. It gives you access to their library (you need it for Aka's condition quest and for one of the exams in the Order's trials). Also, you can find the halfling working for House Jade (you can copy or convince her to collaborate when the Doomed King's plan explodes). The Order of Yhilini Thaumaturgy: to infiltrate their ranks you have to pass three different sets of trials. #The first one consists of three combats against magical creatures. The only one that can give you any troubles is the Fire Ward... I wonder which spell can do more damage to a Fire creature (also if for some reason you have a ton of money you can get a Fire Charm in the magical shop near the Rose House). #The second one consists of four theoretical exams. The bottom left is a general magic knowledge exam that Robin aces. The top right (a specialized one) can be solved by Trin. The top left is about a very obscure subject, so you need to do some research in a library. Visit the Rose House and check the spotted shelves. Now if you want to make a good impression, you can solve the last one, bear in mind that you need to rest before doing it. Go to the Alchemy's shop and request the required materials (1100 Sx) and take it with RobinThere is a reference to Robin's potion license, so it's possible that you can't pass this exam without it.. #The third one is another series of combats, but they are tougher. Try to essay different tactics until you beat themYou don't get a Game Over screen for losing and you gain more experience with this unusual formation.. Once you've completed the three trials you get the Order Membership Key itemBut as you're only a member of the lowest rank you don't have (yet) access to the headquarters.. Resolve House Adamant's problems: check the relevant part of the walkthrough to learn how to clean the mines and choose your side. House Jade: Talk with MegailShe can be found in the Outskirts, but she already has left by the time you have finished Aka's condition. to get her insight of how to attack and weaken this House. It's not mandatory, but it really helps the story. Visit the Clearinghouse to pick your objectives. The number of targets that you can copy will vary in function of various factors: the level of Trin's affection, your past choices (the employee bank) or how you resolve some sidequests. Visit the Secrets page to learn their locations. It's already known that some of your choices have an impact in your social standingSee the references on the Investment page for more details., and more consequences will probably show later. The Gathering Survive the meeting of Incubus Kings (3 sticks). The first two parts: Participate in all the events and Investigate rivals only require that you follow the plot and use the free time to try to access the rooms of the other Incubi Kings. Find a potential member: Similar to the situation with Reval and Megail back at the Merchant Camp, the game simulates that you had two candidates (Ginasta or Balia), but in reality you can only convince the latter to join the haremAnd it only happens at the very end of this path.. Demands of the Empress Serve the Empress interest at the Gathering (2 sticks). Begin trade negotiations with Queen Fheliel: Pretty straightforward. Just visit her suite on a free evening and talk with her, reassure her about your intentions (ha!) and fulfill your end of the bargain Sex scene with two variations.. Convince as many succubi to vote as possible: Simple, you have to gain access to the Pan Succubi CouncilThey can be found in the evenings in the bottom-left room of the Meeting Hall. by doing the event Succubus Hunt on the fifth day. Convince the organized orcs to vote: Just try to join the orc's meetingThey can be found in the evenings in the bottom-right room of the Meeting Hall. twice. The first time Orcent hesitates, so on the second try Yarra takes the matter (and other things) in her own hands. Slave of the Empress Be more than just a slave (2 sticks). Look for advantages and influence the Empress Try to balance Simon's development with charming the Empress. Try to talk to her and Chaya often and in general try to do useful things and avoid less relevant options like helping in the kitchen, using the baths or losing five days exploring the clearing. I don't think that you can fail this section, but one never knows. Train Nalili in discipline These one is easier. Just try to do as much actions as you can of those described here and you should be able to complete it by the end of the path. Improve the Palace's stagnacy You have to complete the eight office tasksSee the Walkthrough for more details. with good results AND you had to be quick during the free-roaming section at the start of the chapter. You know that you completed this goal, if after you have finished all the tasks, you're invited to an orgy when you speak with the Office Supervisor in the 2nd floor. If you don't get the invitation, maybe it's time for another playthrough in the next version, but it doesn't hurt you so badly if you don't want to replay either. Conference preparation Get ready for the conference in Ardoheim (3 sticks). Speak with Megail about finances Pretty straightforward. In function of how well you accomplished the goals in Simon's path, you will have the opportunity or not to give Megail a copy of the Orgasmic Empire's record finances. For the rest, you should have learned by now to follow her lead in business matters (or not of course). Meet Balia to discuss orcs Just an quasi-normal job interview. No mention of Stark or the Impaler, at least as of version 0.15.x of the game. Introduce Nalili to the harem Just enjoy the cutscenes that triggers by approaching most sprites. Some are really funny. Talk with Sarai in the Cathedral When you arrive to the Outskirts, pay attention to Hilstara's warning. Talk with the three mercs and hire/influence by your own criteriaBy the tone, it sounds like the last chance to so.. In function of your past choices there will be different options open to you. As you don't have access to the Square area, you choices about Equipment are reduced to the Premium Steel shop for purchases and the shops in the Outskirts for sales. For investments check all the areas available to youYou have another opportunity to do the quetss that you missed earlier and in a couple of cases advancing further on them. an later have the reunion with SaraiUntil we know more, it seems better to choose the full story option.. Once you're finished, return to the retreat and check the new scenes that your return unlocks. References Category:Guides